warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
High Koatl
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Caster |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 40 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 20 (Range: 2) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 3 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -12 , -1 , -7 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Lingering Death, Quick Death, Summon Giant Turtle, Curse of Angil, Denial of Life |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Warlock's knowledge, Famous Hero |image=image:highKoatl.png |imagewidth = 130}} "High Koatls are the exemplars of versatility. In the tradition of their nation they take whatever role is most needed by their people at a given moment. If ambassadors are needed, then High Koatls will be ambassadors; if there is a need for traders, then none can trade better than a High Koatl; if war is at hand, even seasoned battle marshals would be glad to serve under the command of these fearless commanders. With equal ease the High Koatls can be mages, astrologists, prophets, cooks, or nurses. And if there comes a national holiday, and a sacrifice should be made, then the High Koatl always has a traditional sacrificial knife at the ready." (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) Unit Details Mage Lord Artifact Slots 1 Magic Weapon, 2 Magic Item Abilities 25px Lingering Death *Available at: Level 3 *Base Damage: 25 *Bane: Lingering Death **Poisoned -1. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 5 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts modest Death magic damage each turn to one unit." 25px Quick Death *Available at: Level 3 *Base Damage: 25 *Bane: Quick Death **Poisoned -3. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 3 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts high Death magic damage each turn to one unit." 25px Summon Giant Turtle *Available at: Level 10 *Summons: Giant Turtle *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 5 *"Summons a Giant Turtle to the selected hex." 25px Curse of Angil *Available at: Level 13 *Base Damage: 22 *Bane: Curse of Angil **Resistance: - 30 Melee, -30 Missile. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 2 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 4 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Death magic damage to one unit and decreases it's attack power." (possibly a typo, it decreases resistances, not attack power) 25px Denial of Life *Available at: Level 15 *Base Damage: 22 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Death magic damage to all enemy units in range." Base Perks *Warlock's knowledge: Resistance: +50 Elemental Magic, +50 Death Magic *Famous Hero: Immune to banes. Resistance: +25 Death Magic, +25 Life Magic, +25 Elemental Magic. Exp in turn +1 Unique Perks *Level 11: **Dark Soul: Resistance: +15 Spirit Magic *Level 12: **The Power of Night: Resistance: +15 Melee, +15 Missile, +15 Elemental Magic Resistances Category:Lords Category:Famous Category:Caster Units